One Reason to Live
by EmeraldoftheIsland
Summary: After the Department of Mysteries, Harry is once again left at the Dursleys, only to be left to make a deal with death. Sorry the Summary Sucks,readit anyways! RonHermione, and maybe a bit of HarryGinny
1. Chapter 1

(A/N) I am getting tired of getting an idea, writing, getting a different idea and writing even more without posting, So here is my one story, no weird re-writes or chapter changes, so hahaha!

I'm not even going to flatter myself with a disclaimer, like heck anyone would confuse my muddled writing style with J.K's

**One Reason to Live**

_**Chapter 1**_

**T**he burning summer sun dipped low over the houses on Privet Drive streaking purples and pinks behind it, the last rays shone on a raven haired boy, sitting staring out at the evening sky. Dark clouds were following the sunset, promising rain.

Harry was exhausted he was ready to flop back into his bed, he didn't sleep often; too many memories awoke and lived in his dreams.

That night was the end of Harry's first week back, 'home' as some people called it, to Harry, the Burrow, even though he had only been there twice felt like home, it was somewhere he didn't dread going for holidays like the Dursleys, or Gimmauld Place. Harry spent his days in his bedroom, brooding, or sometimes he would leave his lair for long walks far away from anything that reminded him of his own life and existence. Nights were the worst, the dreams of memories haunted him, there was no peace for the weary.

Pulling himself away from the window he looked back into his room, six separate letters sat by Hedgewig's cage, unopened. Ron and Hermione had sent him letters, but Harry didn't care, it was too late for anything they had to say. As requested he sent a letter once every three days to the Order to let them know he was alive, he was still very pissed off at the Order, especial Dumbledore. The very people that were supposed to be helping him, were only hiding him, not letting him know the important information. If they would have let him know, he would never have gone to the Department of Mysteries. And once again the Order was leaving him in the dark.

Sitting down Harry scrawled a quick letter to them,

To Whom It May Concern:

I'm fine. The Dursleys are being good.

Harry.

Sending the letter off with Hedgewig, Harry laid back in his bed, foregoing dinner. He had discovered that with his dreams it was better not to eat before he slept Harry leaned his head against his bed and tried to clear his mind.

Two hours later Hedgewig came back with a letter attached to her leg. Opening the window for her, Harry detached the letter and was about to throw it into the stack of his unopened mail, when he noticed the seal, this letter was not from Ron, or Hermione. Without reading any of his mail, Harry deduced that Ron and Hermione were staying at the same place, whenever he sent a letter to check in they would send two back with it, they must be staying at Headquarters.

Staring at the full moon seal, he broke it open, pulling out to thin yellowed pieces of parchment. Harry unfolded it reading,

Dear Harry,

You're not fine, it you were I'd be worried. I know you miss him, I do too, he was my friend for so long. Now I am the last of the Marauders, and your guardian, though I will not call myself your Godfather, he was your only Godfather and I can never take his place. I want you to come with me, but Dumbledore is being…

Harry put the letter down in disguised, Dumbledore, the almighty screwer of all chances he had for a normal life. Getting up, Harry walked out into the rainy night.

The cold rain pushed at him soaking him thoroughly in a matter of seconds but Harry walked on letting the water drip from his soaked hair into his eyes. His bare feet slapped against the cold wet asphalt as he walked, if there was dementors around him he couldn't tell. Mud sloshed beneath his feet as he entered the park, sitting on a swing full of water, he pushed into the mud with bare feet slowly swinging back and forth.

Emerald eyes closed, as thoughts, images, emotions flashed before his unopened eyes, remembrances of one moment in time, the moment that changed his life forever. Like a camera reel, the images moved in fast-forward, flashing sounds, scents, everything from his fifth year at Hogwarts. Harry sat entranced, unable to open his eyes as he watched, like a sick nightmare, Sirius falling for the last time.

Slumped in the swing his mind cried out, not again, oh god, not again! Tears fled from his unopened eyes, running off into the small pools the rain had formed beneath the swings.

Not knowing how much time had past, Harry finally let his hands slide from the wet chains; his knuckles had turned white from clutching them so tightly. Standing up, he began to trudge back up Magnolia Drive in the pouring rain. A feint bolt of lightning crossed the sky, illuminating the door of number 4 as Harry turned the handle.

He had to be quite, from the sky it looked late and he did not want to wake any of his relatives, he would just sneak up to his room and lay there in the darkness like every other night and day he was with the Dursleys.

Quietly pushing the door open Harry peered into the dark entrance hall, lightning once again flashed across the sky, illuminating a grotesque masked face grinning at him, through its slits. Before Harry could even react, he was blown back into the yard ten feet by a powerful blast from a wand.

Quickly pulling himself up off the ground, he snatched out his own wand from his back pocket and aimed at the door, black masked figures poured out everywhere from their hiding places. From somewhere Harry heard a cackle of insane laughter and a loud bang, looking up into the sky, his heart melted with dread as he saw the dark mark hanging sickly green in the wet night sky. Dementors glide in, their dark presence putting despair into Harry's heart, 'What to do? What can I do against a force this powerful? I'll make that bitch and her master pay!' The blood started to pound in his ears thinking about Bellatrix Lestrange, he would make her _pay_.

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM_" he screamed pointing his wand at the shapes that glided towards him through the rain. His only thought was revenge on Bellatrix, though it may not be a good thought, it brought a smile to his face.

From the tip of his wand poured out liquid light that formed Prongs, the stag charged the black shapes tearing them into shreds, it destroyed six of the on coming Dementors that where stopping hesitantly in front of the Patrons, quickly the remaining Dementors fled back to their masters with an angry Prongs charging after them. Harry turned around to face the other Deatheaters that were swarming him from behind, the cold hand of dread clenched his stomach, despair seeped once again into him, spinning around Harry sent a blast of fire into the Dementor's cloaked face, giving out a hideous shriek that filled the night air it turned and ran waving it's arms in pain, before it fell onto the wet ground and began to roll.

Harry shot two quick spells at the Deatheaters in front of him, but before he could turn around to face his other foes, his wand soared from his grasp and into the out stretched hand of a black cloaked figure, laughing maniacally, it ripping off its mask, to reveal Bellatrix Lestrange,

"Poor Baby Potter, all alone without your beloved godfather, he was fun to kill, but you, this will be a treat."

Harry lunged at her connecting his first with her face and earned a satisfying crunch. Before he could punch her again, he was levitated into the air, Bellatrix scrambled off the ground, wand pointed steadily at him,

"You little Bastard!" She shrieked, blood pouring out of a nasty cut on her cheek where a bruise was already beginning to form, "You shouldn't attack your elders and betters, I should think that the least that mangy dog did was teach you manners, I guess he left that for me." Pointing his own wand at him she shouted,

"_Vulnero Valetudo_!"

Harry felt hundreds of whips striking fiercely at him, unable to stop himself, loud heart rending screams tore from his throat. No matter how he moved to defend himself, he could not stop them. After felt like hours, but was no more than a matter of minutes, the whips stopped,

"Had enough?" Came a sickly sweet voice. Harry opened his eyes, the pain was unbearable, opening his mouth, only a raspy cough and blood came out, "Sorry didn't catch that. You should speak up." Wand still pointed at him, he tried once again, but was only rewarded with more coughs and blood.

"Don't worry Harry, I'll get you talking, _Lacer Velius_!" Bella yelled.

Unseen knives cut through Harry's clothes and deep into him. Blood sprang up in red ribbons from the lacerations that began to grow across from his chest. His already beaten skin began to cut apart adding to Harry's screams. As the knives made it across his chest and back, a black figure crossed the lawn,

"Stop." Came the deadly snake like voice. Lestrange ignored the figure; the knives began up Harry's neck. "Stop Bella." The voice said as it came closer; the knives still went higher and began to cut into his face.

"Stop!"

Abruptly the knives stopped. Harry struggled to open his eyes, his whole body shaking, blood pouring out of his mouth, eyes, and nose. Everything was a blur, but Harry was able to make out what was happening in front of him, Bellatrix lay on the ground twitching as screams poured out of her mouth like water from a fountain.

"Tut, tut Bella, don't be so hard on him, the world wouldn't understand this treatment towards Harry Potter." The last words had been spat out like a fowl oath, looking up the black cloaked figure meet eyes with him. "Oh, Potter is still awake, how do you feel?"

Harry's throat rasped again, "Sorry, didn't hear that." He stepped closer. Harry spat blood in his face and forced out a sentence, "Go to hell Tom."

A thin line stretched across Toms face, the smile did not hold an ounce of mirth, licking Harry's blood off his face, he smiled again,

"Good. Come down."

Suddenly the incantation that held him was gone; Harry fell to the ground in a painfull bloody mass.

"It seems Bella has had all the fun. Don't worry; we'll make you some more," pointing his wand at Harry's left arm he spoke, "_Skelos Frendo Maxima_!"

As a pained scream ripped out of his throat, Harry stared down at his arm, a juicy crack had rent the air seconds before, the bone in Harry's arm was broken, and a sharp chunk of bone was sticking up out of the skin on his forearm.

Voldemort smiled maliciously, "Here Harry," Voldemort said tossing the wand at Harry's feet, "Defend yourself, if you aren't too much of a weakling, and now for the satisfaction of many years wasted, _Crucio_!"

Harry writhed on the ground, blood leaked from every pore, his screams echoed through the neighborhood, but his screams fell on deaf ears. This mind screamed in pain, pleading with the rest of the body to just die. Soon the spell wore off.

Voldemort smiled, "This was as easy as killing your parents, but so much more satisfying, _Crucio_!

Harry twitched on the ground, but no screams came out, as he lay there, he felt as if he was above his body watching, he knew the pain was there, but he wasn't registering it any longer, 'So this is what its like to die.' Harry looked away from his own bloody body and looked at the world beyond the pain, the world shimmered with magic, Harry was surprised that he had never seen it before, it was almost blindingly bright. Every living thing had magic in it, the trees where fretted with the white glow through out it branches and leaves, the grass seemed to be thin strains of white with a green boarder around it, life giving magic pulsed through it all.

Harry stared death in the face, wasn't this what he was privately wishing for since Sirius died? He knew he couldn't kill himself, but hadn't he been silently asking for it all to end? But now when the time had finally come, he no longer wished for his final end, but for revenge. Dreams of revenge on the ones that had done this to him coursed through his veins like poison. The bastards had taken away everything; their lives should be brought to an end for justice! Now all the nagging questions came to an end, he had a reason to live, to be the bringer of justice and sweet Revenge!

Opening his eyes, Harry slowly sat up; ignoring the pain he struggled to his knees picking up his discarded wand. Looking up at Voldemort Harry gave him a grim smile.

Voldemort did not like it when the boy got to his knees, raising his wand he was about to summon the death curse when the boy smiled at him, for the first time since Hogwarts Tom felt genuine fear, deciding to end it he raised his wand, "_Avada Ked…"_

_To be continued………………………_


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N) Yay, the Cliffy ends!

_**One Reason to Live**_

Chapter 2

**V**oldemort did not like it when the boy got to his knees, raising his wand he was about to summon the death curse when the boy smiled at him, for the first time since Hogwarts Tom felt genuine fear, deciding to end it he raised his wand, "_Avada Ked…"_

Harry found himself standing in a black room; the only other occupant was a tall dark man staring down at him,

"Hello Harry Potter, I am death and I am here to make a deal with you."

Harry looked stunned, "What's the deal?"

"To the point, very much like your mother-"

"My mum?" Harry interrupted.

"Oh course, you idiot how do you think you survived your first Killing Curse? You mortals aren't stupid and proud enough to believe you're that powerful? Your mother is the first person in the last century to make a deal with me, you see, my deals are somewhat deadly. All she asked was for me to save your pitiful little life, I did and now the deal is over, I will not save you again, at least, don't without something in return. And as your body is about to be hit by the unstoppable death sentence, it seems, we might just have a deal."

"What do you want?" Harry asked nervously.

Death smiled, Harry shivered to see death smile was quit unnerving.

"I want Riddle's soul; I want his very essence to drag down with me into the deepest ring of hell for me and my demons to feast on his black heart for eternity."

Harry was repulsed by the look of malevolent glee on death's face, "Y-you want m-me to kill him?"

Death snapped out of his morbid imagination, angrily Death growled while pacing the room "It isn't that easy, he is almost immortal! You would have to change in ways you would never wish for; you human are far too weak to defeat him. I could give you power, but the choice is yours, do you want to become walking death to kill him, or do you want to die? I'll warn you to become death to Riddle you will take on all the dark shapes I have given the world of night; The Vampire, Werewolf, and Necromancer. All the darkness will run rampant in your body, but will not consume your soul and possibly if you're strong enough, you'll survive it. And don't worry you won't taint other's with your bite, unless you wish it." Death smiled sadistically

Harry stood pale, "W-why would you do all this, why do you want him dead so badly, if you are the one to have willingly unleash all that darkness into the world, aren't you happy with what he does?

Death shouted, his wicked sharp teeth barring, "He is trying to take control from me, trying to deny me his soul with immortality. I will not be leashed for him to chose who dies, that is my job! Besides, vampires and werewolves aren't evil, in fact why do people not enjoy my gifts? Vampires don't have to taint, and I give them the gift of near immortality! The werewolf can lock itself up on the full moons if it wishes, and does not have to bow down to the human limits!"

Harry had never seen it as that before, yes, they were jaded gifts, but not necessarily evil.

Death had calmed, " I'm Death, I rejoice in evil's death, their souls are left for me to devour for eternity. I kill those who are destined to die; Riddle kills those whom I have not chosen at that time. People like your father and mother, were killed by Riddle and not at their time, I would have taken them together when they were seventy-eight, but they do not come with me, I leave them at the gates of heaven, they did not contain evil that we so long for. But no more talk about such things, will you say yes, or die?"

Harry stood still, "One question, you said that I'd take your 'gifts', when I die, if I take them, would I go to heaven, or to hell?"

"It depends what you do with your gifts, like I said, the gifts aren't evil unless you make them so."

Harry stood, he should have been afraid, but he could only think about two things, Justice and Revenge.

Then Harry said the three words that he would come to regret many times later, "I'll do it!"

All Harry knew was pain it scorched through him, "God, that effing hurts!" the words didn't come out right and a very alien voice had spoken it, croaky like he had swallowed a brillow pad. Opening his eyes he saw Voldemort staring at him, reality crashed back around Harry's ears, he had just absorbed a Killing Curse into his own being, he had stuck a bargain with death.

Pulling all the magic out of all the trees and the world surrounding it, Harry threw a ball of intense magical force at the Deatheaters and Voldemort.

The Deatheaters that saw it coming and Voldemort apperated away, leaving the unconscious or dead bodies of the others that weren't as quick to leave and was struck by Harry's ball of earth magic.

Harry lie in his own blood laughing like a maniac, he had just survived the Killing Curse and had nothing to say beside 'God that effing hurt' to the most feared human on earth, the hilariousness of it hadn't evaded Harry. A few seconds later, Harry gratefully lost consciousness.

Consciousness had Harry in its grasps from which he was desperately fighting to escape, but finally he lost. His first thought was pain. This was becoming an all too often occurrence. Opening his eyes, Harry blinked a few times, the room was impeccable white, bright and clean, it was one of his favorite hang outs, the hospital! Looking around, Harry saw that he wasn't in the hospital wing, he was in a small white room of his own, sleepily Harry wondered if Hogwarts just went ahead and created him a room for him, right there in the hospital wing.

Looking around his room Harry noticed there were no mirrors around, and with one eye he saw a plaster cast on his left arm, suddenly remembering the painful curse that Voldemort had preformed on it. His right eye was bruised shut, and his throat was dry and painful from screaming in his torment, laying back Harry relaxed trying to float back into sleep. A little while later a nurse walked in,

"'Scuse me Miss, but am I at Hogwarts, or Mungo's?"

The nurse looked at him peculiarly and checked his chart, "You are in Pembrook County Red Cross, Mr.…."

Harry sat stunned; he was in a muggle hospital! "Um, Potter, Ms."

Her eyes got really big, "Harry Potter?"

"Are you a witch?" Harry asked excitedly.

The nurse looked offended, "No, I am not a witch, thank you. It's just you've been reported missing by a…Mr. Dursley? You've been reported as an alleged runaway, and have been for three days. Where were you?"

"I was at the Dursley's house when a gang of men in masks attacked me, and I woke up here!"

"Well then," said the Nurse, "I better make the call that you've been found, a lot of people have been looking for you." With that the pretty young nurse scurried out.

Thirty minutes later the Dursleys were wheeling Harry out of the Hospital, into their car and started back to Privet Drive. Harry couldn't figure out how, but somehow Uncle Vernon had convinced the staff at the hospital that Harry had an in home nurse to take care of him and they signed him out.

As they were riding in the car, a sudden reality smacked Harry like a brick to the head. Deatheaters attacked his home, they were also on the _inside_, so obviously it wasn't safe anymore, but they surely wouldn't have let the muggle Dursleys live! So who was he riding with?

As soon as the "_Dursley's_" stopped at a light just three blocks from the their house, Harry jumped out of the car running across people's yards and ducking behind houses, as he ran he could hear the muffled shouts of his chasers. Finally he made it to the Dursleys front yard, looking around he saw all his blood was cleaned of the grass, it had to be done my magic, muggles couldn't have got it off so perfectly. Searching for his wand on the ground, Harry hoped that those people hadn't found it. A few seconds later, he saw his wand, it had somehow found it's way under a bush, thank the Lord, grabbing it he ran into the house,

"_Accio Invisibility Cloak, Accio Trunk, Accio Firebolt!_" Harry shouted them in quick succession. Shrinking the trunk and turning it weightless in a matter of seconds, he wrapped his cloak around himself and his broom, silently he ran out the back door, he kicked off the ground shooting into the air, just as a livid Uncle Vernon and Petunia reached the back yard.

At first it was hard to fly with only one arm, but he managed. His whole body shook, he wasn't well enough to be doing this, but he would survive, he always did.

"Now just where the hell to go?" Harry thought, he wouldn't even consider Gimmauld Place, he was planning on not being locked up, Ron's and Hermione's houses were obviously ruled out because they were at Headquarters. Anywhere he went Dumbledore would track him down, and make him go back to headquarters, so now it was a game of keeping out of Dumbledore's clutches as well as Voldemort's. He had to keep moving, he was also on the run from the Ministry, and he was officially an outlaw for breaking the Underage Magic Law. So, where to go? Then a stroke of Brilliance struck, he would stay so close to Dumbledore that he would go undetected.

Grabbing his broomstick he changed direction for the Forbidden Forrest.

Harry touched down seven hours later by the Whopping Willow, still under his invisibility cloak; he snuck under the tree without its detection and poked the knot on the tree's trunk. Climbing down the long passage, Harry finally emerged into the Shrieking Shack. Harry enlarged his trunk again and placed it in the top of the moldy old closet that attached to the room that would serve for his bedroom. Putting his broom on top of his trunk, he covered the whole thing with his invisibility cloak.

With a flick of his wrist he made a rusty old bird cage and placed it next to one of the broken window panes, he knew that Hedgewig had been out hunting the night he fought for his life, and he also knew she would find him there at the Shrieking Shack, putting fresh food and water in her new old cage he went over to the bed. He repaired it, and finally had to create a new mattress and bedding, the ones already on the bed was harder than the floor and tattered to pieces. All in all it still looked uninhabited, which was what Harry was going for incase someone found the Shack, they wouldn't find him.

Tired from his long run from the world, Harry lie gently down on the bed and fell into his first night of unperturbed sleep since Sirius's death.


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N) I've had 2 chapters for like 13 hours, but isn't showing it, stupid Tardos!

_**Chapter 3**_

Bright early morning sun light glinted on Hedgewig's wings, soaring low she swooped through the broken pane at the Shrieking Shack and landed next to Harry, beginning to nibble on his ear. Mumbling incoherently, Harry blinked in the bright sun light, his head felt like it was stuffed full of cotton,

"Good morning to you to Hedgewig." He said stroking her soft snowy feathers, "What a good girl, you should be proud that you found me."

Hedgewig fluffed her feathers proudly and Harry laughed, "Let see what's for breakfast, shall we?"

Hedgewig perched on his shoulder as he sat up; waving his wand, he created a platter of fresh fruit, bacon, toast, and a pot of tea. He absentmindedly feed Hedgewig the bacon, not even thinking that he had never even heard the spell he had just preformed.

After his breakfast he left Hedgewig to catch up on her much needed sleep as he walked up to the bathroom, quickly he did a cleaning charm on the tub and sent fresh hot water from the old pipes. Undressing he looked down at his plastered arm, murmuring a spell the made the cast disappear, fixing his arm properly so he could shower.

Using freshly conjured soap, Harry rinsed himself down, cleaning of the filth of two days without a bath. Stepping out of the shower he inspected himself in the mirror grimly. Thick pale scars from the knives of Bellatrix stretched across his chest, back, and shoulders, a particularly cruel line raced up the side of his neck and over his right eye. The scar wasn't noticeable on his neck, but from the corner of his jaw it stretched diagonally over his eye ending as it reached his lightning bolt shaped scar on the middle of his forehead. Harry was lucky that he hadn't lost his eye.

Harry's head was swimming; his brain still hadn't fully comprehended the pain that he had suffered through. Sardonically Harry stared at his trophies, each one awarded to him when he faced Voldemort, but the deepest scares were not visible.

Harry bared his teeth at the very thought of Voldemort, just the thought of him made Harry want to kill something and taste its sweet blood in his mouth, to sink his teeth into its very life source and drink deep, something in him snapped at the idea. Growling he loped out of the Shrieking Shack and into the forbidden forest.

Harry sat crouched on a moss cover log, watching his prey slowly walk nearer and he pounced, using his werewolf speed he caught the deer killing it with a powerful blow, stooping down next to it, he grinned, vampire teeth exposed. Lowering his head he sunk his sharp fangs into the deer's artery sucking in the warm blood, tasting the liquid of life as he drained it from the deer, licking his lips from his first taste, Harry went back to its neck sucking it down faster and feasting on the young deer.

The night was a full moon and Harry made his full transformation, catching his prey and feasting under the glow of the harvest moon.

During the night Harry was searching for his mind in the animal and when the sun rose in the sky he woke up, looking down at himself he was disgusted, he was covered in blood; some dried to him, while a newer layer was smeared thick and warm on his skin.

Realization of what he had done dawned on him and memories of the night before crashed down on him.

Leaning over he emptied the contents of his stomach, which was only more blood and other parts of animals. Running over to a small pond he jumped in urgently trying to scrub of the carnage of the night's feasting.

Thirty minutes later he lay floating in the water thinking back on his meeting with death, he was weak and let the animal take over, he needed to learn how to have control, but both the Werewolf and the Vampire in him were baying for blood.

Harry had learned from death that he could have control over his mind while he was a werewolf to keep his humanity, and he could also change into his wolf form when he wished it. As death said, his Werewolf and Vampire bite wouldn't affect others unless he wished it.

Control would be hard, but as long as he learned it when he was in the forest he was safe. But he had to learn it before school, if he lost control on a full moon, even though he could stay in his human shape, Harry rued the idea of finding bloodless corpses in the morning, or mangled carnage. Shaking his head at the idea, but what to do, as a Vampire, he actually needs blood.

He was good for now; the forest was at his call for fresh blood. Even during the school year he was sure that he could escape once every two weeks for a feeding. Realizing what he was pondering on, Harry quickly changed to less disturbing thoughts.

He thought of his other gift, Necromancer, the gift had died out many centuries before. A Necromancer was an incredible powerful wizard, who was able to call forth evil souls that were being eaten by demons, back into the world of the living. And so began the race of Dementors, being dead they cannot die and are at the beck and call of the Necromancer, after being created there is no way to be destroyed, except by their masters. When their master's died, if he hadn't destroyed them, he would leave a caretaker over them, the ones at Azkaban were under the care of the Ministry, but after so many years without their true masters, the evil spirits left joining Voldemort for evil.

Lupin had taught all of this in his third year, when he was fighting to learn the Patronus, since there was Dementors at the school it had seemed like a good lesson. Once again the 'gift' of Necromancy was taught to be an evil thing, bringing up evil souls to fight, but once again, it is what you do with the power that makes you evil.

Now that all of the Necromancer's were dead, how would he learn it? Did he already know, was it instinct? Waving his hand at the shore, he thought of a fresh set of clothes, wading over he found nothing.

"Damn it, I need some clothes." Muttering something under his breath, he started to walk away, something soft brushed against his feet, looking down he saw a fresh set of kaki shorts, a white under shirt, a set of trainers, socks, and a clean set of boxers.

Picking them up with astonishment, he quickly changed. What had he said? Great, something more to learn, something more to make him different than everyone else, something more to make him a freak. Harry silently wondered if death would have been better than bargaining for a life filled with war and death, this was the price for his revenge, but was he even able to pay it, without sacrificing everything?

It didn't matter if he was bound to it now. Harry cursed death and sat wondering what to do. He would train, learn to stabilize himself. He needed to go to Diagon Alley, he didn't think he could just conjure everything, and he needed to visit a few other places including the notoriously shady Knockturn Alley.

The question was how to go undetected through a crowded area that probable had Auroras. Conjuring a mirror Harry looked at himself, looking behind the scars he was startled.

There was no explanation for this; he hadn't looked like this the other day after he had taken his shower. After staring at the mirror for a few minutes it came to him, the transformation must have allowed his body to alter, turning back into his human self, the traits of his 'gifts' had added themselves to his body.

Behind those scars he had changed Vampires and Werewolves had physical traits, but Harry wasn't ready for this. He was no longer short, the Vampire made him tall and pale, he stood at 6'3". His black messy mop was still chaotic, but it was manageable, and there was something smooth about how he looked. The Werewolf had added lean but powerful muscle to his thin frame, nothing big, but enough to give him a swift but powerful grace. Eye sight corrected, Harry's eyes looked startling green, unmarred by those round black frames.

"Bloody hell…" was all that he could manage. Harry was almost thankful for his scars, they would bring many stares, but no one would see beyond the monster, a common human trait.

Well at least one question was answer for him, he could no go with out the slightest fear of detection, his hair sufficiently covered the lightning bolt from his childhood.

Wait, if he was scared from his first Killing Curse, was there another one? Pulling up his shirt, he grimaced. Over his heart was a new scar, still red, it was a silver full moon, written across it in a black script was _Memento Mori _the corner of one of the M's was a wooden stake. Harry smiled grimly; it read in English, _Remember thy death_.

(A/N) Sorry this chapter isn't that great, I'm working on it!


End file.
